Bragging Rights 2010
Bragging Rights 2010 is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), that will take place on October 24, 2010 at the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota. It will be the second annual Bragging Rights event. Seven matches have been officially announced for the event. Background Bragging Rights will feature professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that will be played out on World Wrestling Entertainment's (WWE) television programs. Wrestlers will portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate into a wrestling match or series of matches. The main concept of the show features an interpromotional match featuring wrestlers from Raw against those of SmackDown for Bragging Rights with Team SmackDown going for their second Bragging Rights victory since their inaugural win last year. On the October 8th episode of SmackDown, The Big Show was named the Captain of Team SmackDown. On the October 11th episode of Raw, six of the seven members of Team Raw qualified through winning matches, all of which included John Morrison, R-Truth, Santino Marella, Sheamus, the recently traded CM Punk and the team captain The Miz. Following that, SmackDown also held qualification matches adding Rey Mysterio, Jack Swagger, Alberto Del Rio, Kofi Kingston, and the recently traded Edge. Hoping to prove himself, Kaval challenged the Big Show to earn a spot on Team SmackDown, Big Show stated that Kaval wouldn't last 5 minutes in the ring with him and accepted a 5 minute challenge. Kaval lasted the 5 minutes and earned a spot on Team SmackDown only to lose to Tyler Reks right after and lose his spot to him. On the October 18th episode of Raw, The Miz completed Team Raw by adding the returning Ezekiel Jackson as the 7th member of Team Raw. The main rivalry from Raw involves the WWE Champion Randy Orton against Nexus leader Wade Barrett in a match for Orton's WWE Championship which includes newly inducted Nexus member John Cena in Barrett's corner. Last month at WWE Hell in a Cell, John Cena had lost a match against Wade Barrett, due to interference by Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty, under the stipulation that Cena would join the Nexus upon losing. While attempting to destroy the Nexus from the inside, the Raw General Manager forced Cena to follow Barrett's orders because of the stipulations of the match or he would fire Cena. During a Battle Royal to determine the next number one contender to face Randy Orton. Cena, Barrett and the other members of the Nexus worked together to eliminate the other Raw Superstars, until only Cena and Barrett were left, Barrett ultimately won when he forced Cena to eliminate himself, thus making Barrett the number one contender. Upon winning, Barrett forced Cena to be in his corner during the match to ensure that Barrett wins the match. The main rivalry from SmackDown involves the World Heavyweight Champion Kane against his (kayfabe) half-brother The Undertaker in a Buried Alive match for the World Heavyweight Championship. At Hell in a Cell, Paul Bearer, who was with The Undertaker during the Hell in a Cell match against Kane, betrayed The Undertaker giving the victory to Kane once again. Two weeks later on SmackDown, Paul Bearer issued one more challenge to The Undertaker in a Buried Alive match. Later that night, The Undertaker accepted his match and taunted him with Kane's own pyrotechnics. Matches *United States Champion Daniel Bryan defeated Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) in a non-title match *David Otunga & John Cena defeated Cody Rhodes & Drew McIntyre to win the WWE Tag Team Championship *Ted DiBiase (w/ Maryse) defeated Goldust (w/ Aksana) *Layla © (w/ Michelle McCool) defeated Natalya to retain the WWE Divas Championship *Kane © (with Paul Bearer) defeated The Undertaker in a Buried Alive match to retain the World Heavyweight Championship *Team SmackDown (Captain Big Show, Rey Mysterio, Jack Swagger, Alberto Del Rio, Edge, Tyler Reks, Kofi Kingston) vs. Team RAW (Captain The Miz, R-Truth, John Morrison, Santino Marella, Sheamus, CM Punk, Ezekiel Jackson) in an 14-man Interpromotional Elimination tag team match *Randy Orton © vs. Wade Barrett (w/ John Cena) for the WWE Championship Team Raw vs Team Smackdown eliminations : Other on-screen talent Also See *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Bragging Rights DVD release * TBA External links * Official Bragging Rights website * Bragging Rights 2010 at CAGEMATCH.net * TBA Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:Bragging Rights Category:2010 pay-per-view events Category:Upcoming PPV Events